Road Trip
by SasukeandSakura4eva
Summary: This fic is about the many adventures that happen when Sakura gets a new car, there is romance and humor. R&R! SxS, TxN, SxI, NxH.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about well, you read the summary so no reason to tell you. Ja Ne!

Disclaimer: I **do** not, **will** not, and **should** not own Naruto…**EVER**!

Pwetty Pwetty Pwease With Shwugar On Twop R&R! BTW, this is my first fanfic.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: OMG On a dark and stormy Christmas night. On top the snowy hilltops of Whoville stood The Grin-Oops, my bad wrong story. Gomen.

Actually it was a bright and sunny day in our favorite ninja town, yep you guessed it, Konoha.

Here in the East Side of Konoha stood our one and only blonde haired, cerulean-eyed, loud mouthed, GIRL, Ino. (Sounded like Naruto didn't it.)

Well anyway, there was Ino standing outside of her inherited flower shop. (By the way Ino's parents moved to the sound village and gave her all their money and junk.)

She was just standing on the sidewalk with her blue eyes glimmering at the dazzling sight in front of her.

There in front of her stood the famous and beautiful pink haired, emerald eyed ninja goddess, Sakura Haruno, just now got out of a brand new black on pink Mercedes convertible, with pink and silver diamonds on the black tires and black furry seats.

:Sa-Sak-Sakura, I-is th-this th-the ca-car th-that yo-you bought?" Ino stuttered pointing at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Uh, yeah Ino it is so…want a ride?" Sakura said to her awed friend.

"Uh, duh forehead, why wouldn't I want to take a ride in it, it's beautiful." Ino replied and with that she jumped in the passenger seat right next to her best friend.

While they were riding, Ino decided to break the silence that had started after they couldn't find anything to talk about anymore, by saying "So Sakura…how about we get the gang together and go on a little roadtrip?" Sakura pondered on the thought.

"**Cha Cha Cha yeah sounds awesome!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

'Why are you so happy about going?' Sakura asked curiously

"**Because we get to spend more time with _our_ Sasuke-kun." **Inner Sakura spat back.

'What do you mean _ours_' Sakura asked while crossing her arms, 'He's _mine._'

"**Whatever…I AM YOU, STUPID FOREHEAD" Inner Sakura beamed.**

With that Ino was staring at Sakura's ever-changing facial features and just sweatdropped and her weirdness. "Hey…you-hoo…Sakuraaaa, come back to earth woman!" Ino said while waving a hand frantically in front of the green-eyed goddess's angelic face.

After finally winning the fight with her inner she suddenly fluttered her eyes open. "Huh…what, oh hey Ino." She said while giving Ino an ear-to-ear smile.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura," Ino started while shaking her head before out of nowhere they heard the awful sound of…

** With Sasuke **

'Ugh, I am so bored, I wonder what Sakura's doing today-wait why should I care she's just a loserish fangirl.' Sasuke thought to himself.

After he was debating with himself he decided to call Naruto. So he pulled out his black and red Strobe, and dialed his _bestfriends _cell no. but before he could finish he heard his ringtone and noticed it was the one assigned to Sakura.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"So whatcha doin' tonight and the rest of the erm…month?"

"Why?"

"Because…um, me and the group are uh…well, you know going on a roadtrip, so wanna go."

"Hn"

"Is that a yes hn or a no hn, or a don't give a care you stupid woman hn."

"Uh…the third one"

"What, why I oughta."

"Chill Sakura I'm just playing, sure."

"Really?"

"…."

"Hello"

"…"

"Ugh, the nerve!" and with that Sakura hung up. And stared at her best friend. "So?" Ino asked anxiously. "He said yes." And after that was said you could hear a very girly scream-, no screech from…Rock Lee.

Ahh, a bug get it off, get it off." Rock Lee said in a very girly voice. "Get it off get it of- hey a nickel." And with that Rock Lee skipped back to his house leaving to bewildered kunoichi sweatdropping and one staring at the huge spider on Rock Lee's back.

After about 10 minutes of driving Sakura and Ino had already picked up Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, and Temari.

After they had picked up the sand family Sakura asked Temari, "What about Kankuro?" "Oh…uh, he said that he…erm wanted to watch…football, yep that's right football." She answered frantically.

After having that answered Ino stared a hard piercing glare at her for 1 minute…2 minutes…10 minutes then Ino said rather perkily "Okie Dokie, come on Sakura let's hit the road." Everyone sweatdropped and Sakura just stepped on the pedal and started going.

Sorry so short it was just that I just got my jaw tooth pulled from the dentist and it HURTS.

By the way the seating arrangement was like this: Sakura is driving, Sasuke is in the passenger seat, Ino is behind Sakura, and Tenten is in the middle, Neji is behind Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are on the trunk in the back, and Gaara and Temari used their chakra to sit upside down under the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked the second chapter. The pain in my tooth finally went away but it still feels like I got punched. Well sorry the first chapter was so short. R&R

Chapter 2: Detours, detours, and detours!

They had been driving for about 5 minutes and were just now getting out of Konoha and just like in the middle of nowhere.

It was all peaceful until…the song Fergilicious came from someone's cell phone. They were all waiting for the girl to answer her phone, but then the unexpected happen.

"Hello" was heard from a male's voice, to be more specific it was Sasuke's voice. Everyone stared at him with his or her jaws dropped to the floor of the car, while he was in conversation.

The conversation was soon ended with an 'okay bye sensei' in a bored tone. With that He looked at everyone, and said "What?"

"That was weird why do you have Fergilicious as your ringtone?" Sakura asked really meddlesomely (If that's a word). "Oh, well, you know, it has a good beat." He answered kinda awkwardly.

"Okay, so I'm getting bored- oh wait who was that on the phone, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked and the kun part made Shikamaru lower his head.

"1. It was Kakashi-sensei and he said it was okay for us to leave. 2. Never, I repeat ever put kun behind my name again with your girly little screechy voice." Sasuke answered in a 'I'm-to-good-for-you' kinda tone.

"That left Ino stunned and started to cry on Shikamaru's shirt, and don't ask me how that's possible just deal.

While Ino was in the middle of her little drama, Sakura decided to break the awkward silence, and say the following "Yo, guys lets play a little game," Sakura started while the background goes all dark and she has a scary look on her face, "a little game I like to call 'Would you rather'" Sakura finished.

Everyone just nodded his or her heads afraid to say no and face the wrath of Sakura, BWAHAHAHAHA! (Sorry, scoots away, with a nervous laugh, from the awkwardness.)

Well anyways, back to the idiots in the car. "Hey who said that?" Naruto asked. "Erm…Santa". Awkward pause………… "YAY, Hey Santa, I want new beef flavored ramen, kunais, shrimp flavored ramen, to kick Sasuke-teme's butt, chicken flavored ram-".

Naruto was rudely interrupted by 9 people who ever so painfully, punched him in the head, **Hard!**

"Shut-up dobe, you are such a moron." Sasuke insulted. "You shut-up teme!" Naruto spat back angrily.

"Make me!

"Gladly"

"Wanna make a fight oughta it?"

"Why, with your stupidness and short temper your surely gonna make one."

"Guys! God, just shut-up, you're givin' me a migraine." Tenten said, or rather yelled to the two quarreling boys. "Yeah, same here." Neji agreed.

"Okay anyways again…lets play." Gaara said from under the car in a very shrill girly voice, which I may add, made everyone's jaw drop.

"Erm…okay, me first." Ino said excitedly. "Um, Sakura would you rather be drowning in that lake behind Lee and Gai when they hug and have one of them help you from drowning which means they will have to _touch_ you, ewww."

Ino started and with the last words shivered at the thought, "or have your arch rival cut off all of your toes and fingers and your nose and your ears and your fe-" Ino was cut off by Sakura saying,

"Um, I get Ino and that's easy I pick the cutting, I don't want to have to burn my skin." She finished.

After that said there was a long and awkward silence. "Okay, my turn, erm…Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated while pointing to her friend.

" Hn."

"Okay, would you rather, kiss LEE or sleep with erm, let me think…oh I got it Tenten." That earned Sakura a death glare from Neji.

Sasuke fidgeted nervously never thought I'd see the day. "I choose…

Sorry so short I have to go for the weekend without a computer. RxR!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it was so short. Hope you like this chappie!

By the way I forgot about Shikamaru, well he's in the trunk, while Naruto and Hinata are on top, and he's just sleeping.

Enjoy

Chapter 3: Awesomness!

I choose…neither, I mean the only person I would sleep with or kiss is Sak-I mean look." Sasuke said with a smug smirk on his handsome feature.

'**Yeah, that's right I am not sleepin' with anybody but Sakura.' **Inner Sasuke said

'Wh-what, I don't want to sleep with Sakura.' Sasuke spat back

'Yeah, you do, then why did you just say that?' 

'I-I did, Oh No! I have to think of something quick' He thought frantically

"What was that Teme?" Naruto said playfully while scooting himself up, which makes himself in Tenten's lap, and taunting poor wittle Sasuke.

"Wh-what, are you talking about dobe, I say anything." Sasuke said while going as red as a tomato.

Sakura was just there staring all confused since she wasn't really listening; she was to busy nagging Sasuke that he had to choose one of them.

"Blah, blah, blah, was all you could here from Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing about what Sasuke _didn't _say. Tenten was saying stuff like 'Naruto baka get your butt of my lap' and Neji was thinking 'Naruto you better get your butt off Tenten's lap'. Ino was just having a nice conversation with Hinata about how cute Sasuke was, while Hinata was just nodding and thinking.

'**Will she ever shutup, she is so annoying, stupid her, stinky Sasuke, sexy Naruto, hey they all started with a s (stupid, stinky, sexy), hehehe'**

Temari was just counting the little yellow things on the road. Shikamaru was of course…sleeping.

And last but not least Gaara was thinking 'I am so awesome, no one can match up with my awesomely cool standards, why does everyone feel so intimidated by me?' he asked himself.

He then asked Temari, "Hey, gemme' your mirror". "Why?" She replied. "Because, I'm cool sop gemme'" he said while snatching her purse from her and letting all the contents fall out, and fall on the road.

'Oh, yeah, that's why they feel so intimidated.' He thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror while Temari was crying dramatically at her missing contents.

**Back inside the car **

Sasuke and Naruto finally finished their childish bickering; the car was silent until there was a…big bump. It coming from the contents of Temari's purse. They were startled at first, but Sakura's was caught off guard and the car swiveled and ran of the road.

I know this is totally short, but I promise you'll love the next chapter and it will be long, I promise.

Says and salutes!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, it took me so long to update and thanx for the reviews.

Enjoy! Ja Ne!

Chapter 4: We're all gonna die-oh hey a squirrel!

Where we left off, Sakura had just ran over all of the contents of Temari's purse, Sasuke almost told his deep dark secret, and Gaara was inspecting his beautiful cough-ugly-cough self in the mirror.

(No offense to Gaara lovers)

"Ahhh, what was that, it felt like we ran over a rock, a big rock, may I add." Ino yelled subconsciously. She then turned her attention to Sakura.

Sakura had fainted from the sudden contact and the car was swiveling across the road.

"Oh, n-no it's g-gon-na g-go I-into the w-woods." Hinata said in an unusually, semi-loud voice.

Meanwhile under the car the mirror lost contact with Gaara and made a big impact with the wheel.

"No, I can't look at my face, my beautiful, beautiful face. Oh the agony" He said while throwing his hands in the air and loosing balance so he fell from the car and was now out cold in the middle of the road.

The people in the car were all freaking out except for Neji and Sasuke who were just being non-human.

"What are we gonna do, we are gonna crash, oh the hum-" Naruto was cut off by the painful fist of Tenten which may I add was still holding Naruto in her lap.

Then suddenly the car hit a tree, a big tree, and they all flew out into the sky. (A/N you know on that old Pokemon show, yeah I watched that when I was little, they were in the air and looked like little stars in the sky)

3 Hours Later 

"Wh-what happened" Sakura started, as she was rubbing the back of her head, "More importantly, where is my CAR!?!?!" She said frantically waving her arms around and up and down.

"What's with the yelling, Sakura?" An emotionless voice said coming near her. "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun where is everyone?" She asked getting all happy again.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply. "Is that all you ever say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked impatiently. "Hn." He responded. "How, troublesome." Said a very _troublesome _person.

"Oh, hi Shikamaru-san." Sakura greeted cheerfully. "Yeah, whatever." Was his only replication. (A/N Ano, sorry I don't know if this word could go here but I replaced response with a word from the thesaurus.)

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment, as did Shikamaru. "Do boys have a weird kind of language that girls no nothing of?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Do you own a dictionary?" Sakura asked in an annoyed way.

"Hn."

"Grrrrr"

"Hn"

I'm not talking to you anymore, humph." She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"Hn."

Ughhhhhhh!"

"Can you two please stop your love quarreling." A girl's voice butt in. Sakura and Sasuke turned red and looked in the direction of the voice and said, "Shut up Tenten."

"Sorry, but bun girls right your making my head hurt." Neji said while walking up to the four teens. "Who you calling bun girl, and I'm tired of your complaining I mean God your head always hurts." Tenten spat.

"Whatever, _weapon mistress_" Neji said sarcasm dripping from every word. "That's right, now I gatcha right where I wantcha!" Tenten said proudly to the Neji with one eyebrow raised and staring at Tenten.

"Anyways, what's going on here, why are Sasuke and Sakura blushing, why is Shikamaru talking to the sky, and why are Neji and Tenten making out by that tree?" Ino's voice said breaking the silence.

With that last statement all eyes were on the older teens by an old oak tree. All of a sudden Tenten had to gasp for air ad rose her head to say, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT!"

And after she said that they all turned toward the opposite direction in fear. " Found the…the…

Hey People do you like it so far, do ya do ya? RxR. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

I am ecstatic that I got more than 10 reviews, I'll let you in on a little secret, my cousin bet me that I wouldn't get any reviews until like a month and I earned me a nice crisp 20 dollar bill.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: A day at Wal-Mart

I think I found the…car." Ino said while pointing to a black and pink object a few meters away. "Oh, I think I see it too." Sakura said while the blush was creeping away from her complexion.

She then ran to the designated area and stared at it in disbelief. "Oh My God, there's no dent on it."

"Yeah." Ino said while coming near her. Then all of a sudden something or someone fell from the tree and squashed Sakura underneath him/her.

"G-gomen, Sakura-chan." Came the faint voice that belonged to the person above the almost unconscious Sakura.

"I-it's all right Hinata." Sakura said while wobbling to get up on her own.

She then felt off balance and was awaiting her head on collision with the evil ground.

But was greeted with two strong arms snaked around her fragile waist. "Gomen Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a blush on her cheeks as she looked up to see two obsidian orbs looking down at her.

"We should really get going if we want to find a place to stay by nightfall." Ino said. Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

A few steps away from them stood Gaara walking around and came across a couple of people who were…kissing. He recognized one of the people to be Hyuuga Neji.

He stopped Dead in his tracks and decided to tell them to go to the car. But before that he had to take a picture for well…blackmail. Say Kodak Moment!

He then threw a pebble-no let me rephrase that a ROCK at the two lovebirds and scurried off to the car and was met by everyone in and ready to go on the road.

He got in his designated spot under the vehicle and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally after a lot of waiting came the two said lovebirds.

"Hey Tenten, we're about to g-um I think you have a little lipstick on your nose there Neji," Sakura said while sniffling in a laugh and making Neji smear lip gloss all over his gorgeous pale face.

"Hn, did I get it?" He said and everyone nodded.

…5

…4

…3

…2

…1

Everyone busted out laughing, except for Sasuke, who was watching cough-Sakura-cough, and Neji who was just giving everyone death glares. (He needs to go to a mental house for doing that so much.)

"Every-everyone I thi-ink we need to ge-get going no-now." Ino said in between laughs and getting into the car.

Everyone nodded and got back into their original seating arrangement.

I know that was not needed, I was just seeing if it would come on, I know this was a short chapter, but I am going to place the next chapter on tomorrow, gomen! RxR


	6. Chapter 6

This is not a chapter, I just wanted u people 2 send names and a description of oc's for the next chapter. Thx. Ja ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, people I finally have updated, I am just so mad. You know why? Well first my school didn't let us get out for Presidents day and now I had to listen to my friends at a different school in the SAME COUNTY brag about how they had such a fun day. Life can be so flitorded sometimes. That's my new word.

Enjoy!

RxR

Chapter 6: Real day at Wal-mart (Random voice: GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT, WOMAN.)

So everyone was in the car and suddenly Naruto said, "Hey look! That's a pretty shade of blue." While pointing to a blue building.

"Whatever Naruto…Um do you think that's like a supermarket, cause people are coming in and out with bags and groceries?" Sakura asked to everyone.

"Maybe, if so then we need food and junk." Ino said as Sakura decided to pull into the parking lot.

"OK, I guess, I bet Temari ad Gaara wouldn't mind standing right-side-up anyway." Sakura said while everyone else were getting out of the car.

"Oh my gosh I feel so much more comfortable without NARUTO on my lap." Tenten screamed to 'no one'.

"Hey, I'm not fat." Naruto spat back to Tenten.

"I know, that's the problem, your bony little butt was on my thigh!" Tenten yelled once more.

"Whatever, you two, let's just go in and get out so I can go back to admiring myself." Gaara commanded in an anxious/bored tone. (A/N If you get what I mean)

"Gaara, you know there are mirrors in that place." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"And how do you know this?" Gaara asked the timid girl.

"Erm…because it says mirror sale on that sign over there." She replied while pointing a big sign with bold letters.

Before anyone looked at it Gaara was already inside. "So let's split up once we get inside to cover more ground." Naruto said.

"We're not on a ninja mission, we're on vacation dobe." Neji said in an irritated voice.

"Hey that's my word." Sasuke spat back angrily.

"You don't own it." Neji said while putting his hands on his hips.

While they were arguing a woman and her son was walking into the store and the son said? "Mommy, look at that girl and guy having a lovers kwarel."

While the women replied "Tommy, it's quarrel and those are just gay guys having a lovers quarrel."

Good thing Neji and Sasuke didn't hear them. "Shut-up, guys let's just go with Naruto's idea." Shikamaru said in a this-is-way-too-troublesome tone.

"OK, Naruto and Hinata go to the food section and get snacks, Tenten and Neji get fishing and camping stuff, Shikamaru and Ino get clothes and stuff, Temari find Gaara and get toys just in case you know some guy shoots us with a beam and turns us into infants, and me and Sasuke will get electronic junk, okay?" Sakura said/asked.

"Hai." Everyone said and nodded.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZzZzzzZZzZzZzZzZz

With Hinata and Naruto 

So they were walking until they see the frozen food isle. "Hinata look! Ramen." He said pointing to a whole freezer full.

"Very interesting Naruto but we need to get more portable food, instead of ram-Naruto no, don't eat that." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Huh, I didn't hear you, I was eating ramen and I wa-" Naruto was cut off when a woman with long red hair, wearing a blackish gray tweed business suit with red high heel shoes and a red tank top underneath the suit on, said.

While pulling him and Hinata away by their ears and into an office.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzzZzZzZzzzZZzZzZzZzZz

Tenten and Neji 

"Okay Neji, first we need to get a stick and string to make a pole to fish with." Tenten said but then an employee came up to her and poked her lightly on the shoulder.

She spun around to come face to face with the drop dead gorgeous young man.

He had brown hair that goes over his eyes, purple eyes with brownish red specks, a red and dark blue American Eagle polo with faded, shredded denim jeans, and red and blue skate shoes.

She looked at him with a daze in her eyes as they stood there in mezmoration (A/N Is that a word?) until Neji cleared his throat and took hold of Tenten's wrist to pull her closer.

"What do you want?" Neji said in a warning tone, which sent shivers down Tenten's spine.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Billy Bob Joe. And yours?" Billy Bob Joe said/asked.

"My name i-" Neji started but was interrupted. "Um not you miss I was referring to your friend, here." Billy Bob Joe said which made Neji fume.

"I.am.a.boy." Neji said but was held back by Tenten. "Calm down Neji we're only here for camping stuff." Tenten whispered in his ear so he backed off.

"My name is Tenten and this is my friend Neji, he is a boy, erm, so dude what do you want." Tenten asked so she could get the fuming Neji away.

"Okay…so I guess you two are going out?" Billy asked in a disappointed tone.

"Erm, n-"Tenten started, "Not until last week." Neji finished.

"Okay so to the fishing poles." Billy said in a fake cheery voice and they followed.

A few minutes later Tenten had a fishing pole in her hand and trying to reel and release.

She slung it back but it didn't go forward, instead she heard a girly, shrill form a certain long haired brunette.

The hook got stuck in Neji's hair. One strand was visible from the rest. (Has anyone ever noticed that no matter how much Neji or Sasuke move or get hurt there hair stays perfect?)

"Gomen." Tenten squeaked out.

ZzZzZzZzzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Ino and Shikamaru

"Shika let's go find pretty dresses." Ino said while linking her arms with his.

"No, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru complained like a whining little boy.

"Whatever, and I was thinking, did you make the word troublesome up, because before we became teammates I had never heard of the word before?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome." He said.

"Whatever, ooh look at that pretty dress." She said before running to get it and running once more to the dressing room.

"Hey wait out here Shika, will ya?" Ino said not really waiting for a reply so she went in.

So Shikamaru had no choice so he wandered around the area for a few seconds. He came across the women undergarments.

He took one look and one of his nostrils began to drip blood.

"Troublesome." He said out loud to no one in particular.

He thought he had been gone too long so he went back to the dressing rooms. Ino then came out.

Shikamaru's nose bled once again. Ino was wearing a knee length, teal shimmering, spagetti string dress.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked while twirling around.

"Troublesome, but it looks nice." He said in an amused way instead of bored.

He gave her a smile and she to him. "I will get one in pink for Sakura, purple for Hinata, green for Tenten, and red for Temari.

ZzzzZzZZzzzZZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzzZzZzzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzzzZZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzzzzZ

Temari and Gaara 

Well you'll see on the next chapter

RxR


	8. Chapter 8

Srry for the late update, I have not abandoned this fic, I'm confused about something at school, and have been very busy with my portfolio so ok peoples.

Enjoy

Chapter 7 (I think): Can someone say mayhem, mayhem, o shutup!

Temari and Gaara 

"So we have to get toys? How stupid, I mean whats the probability of any of us turning into infants?" Temari asked to no one in particular.

She then turned to Gaara but there was no Gaara in sight.

"Gaara, Gaara, stuck-up conceited jerk who cares for no one but himself and loves to use his sisters' mirror, come out!" Temari screamed earning a few- no, no scratch that a lot of stares from bystanders.

"Sorry, I'll be leaving now." And that she walked away from her awkward position.

She ran to the third row of the toy department and saw Gaara curled in a ball and chanting something.

She went nearer to him and noticed he was saying, 'Don't bother me, I'm in my happy place', over and over again.

"Gaara, are you ok." Temari asked reassuringly while putting a hand on Gaara's shoulder in a concerned manner, only to have it shrugged off by the human ice cube.

"Well grrrr, (A/N That's my word) sorry Gaara, what's up with you anyway why are you in a corner, you friggin' emo?" Temari I asked her brother.

"O-over there." Gaara whispered out while pointing to a shelf. "It's mocking me." He finished whilst Temari looked at 'it' with a sweatdrop.

"Gaara, I know you have a bad fear of them but you'll be okay, the Barbie is not gonna hurt you." Temari reassured in an annoyed manner.

Gaara just nodded in response and got up meekly. Temari told him to wait for her to get the toys so they could check out, and he did as told.

Once Gaara was out of sight Temari grabbed the doll and said to herself, "I can use this for blackmail." And then went to meet up with Gaara.

"Okay, let's go find some more toys, bro!" Temari said in an unusually cheery voice.

"O…kay." Gaara said a bit confused.

Sakura and Sasuke 

"So Sasuke-kun, what kind of electronics should we buy, we only have…" Sakura looked in her clutch she took from the purse racks and found her wallet, "erm…$5.00 and a piece of a peppermint."

"How about we earn some money, you could find a job while I go and relax on that massaging chair over there and watch you." Sasuke said in a daze as he looked at the red swirvey-massaging chair in awe.

"Ugh, Sasuke-kun why be so mean, grrness!" She said in anger and stormed off to where an employee was.

"Did she just growl at me?" Sasuke asked himself but just shrugged it off and ran to the chair with a giddy smile on.

Somewhere off in the distance

"Oooh Tiffany look at that cute guy in that red swirvey chair." A girl with long blonde hair said to her friend that had shoulder length auburn hair.

The girl with brown hair known as Tiffany looked in awe at 'it', "OMG, Sadie look at it, it's soooo shin and pretty!"

"God Shut-up you fricken' loser I meant the guy." Sadie said as she hit her friend at the back of the head.

"Oooh, but he's not shiny, and they call me the dumb one." Tiffany said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," Sadie said as she waltzed over to Sasuke.

"Hey there, Cutie, whats a handsome boy like you doing over here by yourself?" She asked with a bat of her long eyelashes and with a glint in her eye.

"Erm…how do I put this lightly? Oh yeah! GO THE FREAK AWAY!" He yelled in frustration as he watched as Sakura was with an employee.

She was smiling her bright Sakurish smile and just nodding like an idiot. She was handed an outfit and she went into a room, she then came out in like a waitressish outfit.

Sasuke looked at her with his mouth agape. 'Woah Sakura is so HOT! Why are those dudes looking at her? She's mi-wait she's not mine, she's her own person!' Sasuke was thinking in his mind.

She walked out and looked toward Sasuke, she saw there was a girl attached to his arm and he was blushing.

'Why did I think he would like me, she's a lot prettier than I am anyways' Sakura thought sadly.

"What are you looking at? Look at me!!!" Sadie whined. She then averted her gaze along Sasukes view and saw that he was looking at a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

She was apologizing to a guy for tripping over him as she was sorting the dvds. He was really looking at her ass though.

"Who is she, she's such a klutz, let's go tell her off!" Sadie said in a high pitch voiced which made Sasuke wince in pain.

He boiled inside when he heard the girl say that about Sakura, "Shut-up, you flicked out Barbie doll wanna-be, why don't you go find a fricken guy to seduce, not me, and stop talking about my girlfriend you bitch!" Sasuke yelled to Sadie and he then ran to Sakura.

He scooped her up and took her outside the store.

"What was that all about? I was trying to work and look I got freebies! Yay!!!" Sakura said as she showed him some cameras, and ipods, and a laptop and some more stuff.

"We're gonna wait in te car for the others okay?" Sasuke asked/said.

She nodded in agreement and they waited and waited and waited…and waited until finally Tenten and Nejo came outside bickering.

"So did you guys get the supplies?" Sakura asked whilst Tenten nodded and Neji was just sulled.

"SO how was your guys' time?" Neji asked not really caring.

"Well I got a job and Sasuke found himself a gf." Sakura said sadly.

"What the freak does gf stand for?" Sasuke asked.

"Girlfriend! Duh!" Tenten said.

"Oh." Sasuke said, " Wait, I didn't get a girlfriend!"

"Then who was that girl you were talking to earlier?" Sakura asked in a matter-o-fact way.

"That was just some idiot trying to seduce me, but she was just annoying the heck out of me." Sasueke said.

"O-" Sakura was cut off by Ino, Shikamaru and everyone else besides Naruto and Hinata came towards them.

"Hey guys!" Ino yelled happily.

"Hey!" Tenten and Sakura greeted.

"Hn" Said the emotionless guys. (A/N You do know who those people are? Right?)

"Hey where's Hnata and Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he crawled lazily back into the trunk.

"I dun-" Temari was interuppted by a screaming Naruto dragging a tired a Hinata coming full-speed at the car.

They ran and they jumped in the car, "Step on it Sakura! Hurry!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"O-ok." Sakura said confused and they sped off.

""What was that all about?" Sakura asked Naruto

"Well…long story short, all we got was 1 peppermint but I lost it near the purses and then the rest of the time we were in Wal-mart jail."

"Oh, so WE HAVE NO FOOD!" Sakura screamed.

"Obviou-" Naruto was interupted by a police siren.

They were soon pulled over.

15 Minutes later 

"Gosh Freakin Darnit! The second time I've been in jail today!" Naruto screamed.

And then all you heard was the slam of a cell door…

And cries

Ja Ne Peeps, did u like it? HATE IT? Well watever u thought Review!!!! Please!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people, no time, no read! So I hope you like this chappie, I KINDA-SCRATCH THAT! I HAVE A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!! SAVE ME!!!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Bail from…!!!!!!!!

"So we went on a road trip, almost got killed from Gaara's obsession with himself, had to get supplies, went to Wal-Mart, Had some weird mishaps in Wal-Mart, and now we're in Jail." Sakura said in a fake cheery voice.

"It was…Awesome!" Sakura said starting out with a dull voice, ending with a happy, go-lucky voice.

"Yeah…awesome." Sasuke said.

"But still we're in jail." Tenten said as everyone nodded.

"You all know who's fault this is dontcha?" Temari asked.

"Yep it's-" Naruto was cut off by Fergilicious once again.

"God Sasuke, get a dude ringtone." Neji spat at Sasuke,

Sasuke just put his finger up to Neji, indicating for him to shut-up.

-Hello

-Hi, Sasuke. Yea, It's Kakashi

-Kakashi!

-Yea, I was just wondering where you all were, so where are you?

-Well you see, we're kinda in jail.

-O, that's ni-WHAT IN JAIL!!!! WELL WE WILL COME FOR YOU! TO THE KAKASHI MOBILE! JOUNINS ENGAGE MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM FORMATION-wait wrong show.

-Yea Bye

-Bye, don't worry we'll be there in no time.

-Click-

Sasuke could swear he heard the Batman theme song in the background.

"So that was Kakashi's. What did he want?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"He just said something about where were we, coming to get us, and the Kakashi Mobile." Sasuke answered back to the pink haired ninja.

"Oh, so…I'm bored, I'm gonna play on the neat laptop thingy. Here everyone can get one of these, there are laptops and ipods, choose." Sakura commanded but not in a threatening tone.

So the following got laptops: Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Tenten.

These people got ipods: Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Temari.

(A/N The Ipods are already equipped with songs so yea…

With Sakura

Hmm, I'm bored! I wanna get on But I forgot my password. Gawd! Stupid pop-up! Oh Neopets! (A/N My cousin is obsessed with this website) I'm gonna make an account.

Hmm, what kind of pet do I want? Ooh a wocky!!!! They are so adorable!!!! I'm gonna name you Killala.

Boards, I wonder if I can find a new friend. Hmm, Fanclubs.

-Who wants to be my neofriend? Too desperate

-Who wants me to rate their lookup? Whats a lookup?

-Chat Naruto! WTF! Naruto?!?!?!

-I'm bored someone neomail me Ooh, this will do

So I pushed the guys screen-name which happened to be 'Bowdown2my awesomeness'. Sounds kinda conceited.

With Sasuke

I wonder what website I can go on? Oh yea, I remember a website me and Naruto found when we were making fun of little kids.

(A/N No offense to people who like this website because I get on it sometimes also and I'm 13)

What was it called? What was it called? …Oh yea, it was called Neopets. I already had an account so I'll go on that Fan Clubs on Boards.

I think I'm gonna make my own post. How about I try to find a person to talk to. So I made one that said, 'I'm bored someone neomail me.'

So I waited and this girl with the user-name 'GreenBunnyLoveyWovey', what a stupid name, posted.

With Neji

This is sooo Sasukeish, which in my terms means the following: Loserish, stupid, retarded, moronic, freakish, and all the other insulting words you can think of.

I sighed in frustration. What website can I get on?

Suddenly something on the homepage caught my eye. (A/N I soooo love this site)

So I roamed the website and came across a very odd quiz, it was called: Are you a homo? Based on the show Naruto characters.

That **is** weird, based on the show Naruto, so Naruto has a show now, very odd. But I pushed it.

1) How is your hairstyle?

A) Styled like a cockatoo

B) Long and shiny

C) Spiky in a ponytail

D) Blonde and spiky

Hmm, well I guess it's a B.

2) What is your favorite color?

A) Gray

B) Blue

C) Orange

D) Pink

A, definitely A

3) What is your ideal weapon?

A) Shuriken

B) Kunai

C) Sinbom

Evil Bunnies of Doom

How about B, the most common of weapons.

4) If you were to like a girl, what would you do?

A) Say thank you, knock her out, and leave her on a bench not caring if she dies

B) Train with her everyday and not show your emotion

C) Buy her ramen

D) Watch cloud with her

Only one of those answers is one that I actually do. So B, once again. Hmm, last question. That was short. I then pressed submit.

So being the prodigy that I am I got….a Neji! What this is **way too odd! **

Mostly B's. You are a Neji. You are cool, calm, and collected, yet you are still very feminine. You are determined, and don't care about anyone else. You are very conceited. Which most likely concludes a yes, you are a homo.

(A/N I have nothing against homosexuals I just wanted to put that in. AND I love Neji, but my friend always says mean stuff like that about him so yea…)

I screamed out in horror. Everyone stared at me, but I regained my composure with a 'hn', so they went back to whatever they were doing, except Naruto who as dancing to that Ipod, what a loser.

With Gaara

I'm bored! What to do? What to do?

Hmm, how about it's cool. I guess…

What was my user-name again, well oh well all I have to do is enter my email address. Which just happens to be, Sorry if that's yours, but I had to make up something conceited. And no I am not calling you conceited.)

Hmm, what anime should I read? Maybe Scrapped Princess? Pacifica's hot! (A/N My friend always says that, he's just a weirdo)

I don't think so. Maybe, I'll look for a new anime to read. So I scrolled down until a **too **familiar name.

Naruto! That's weird, but I'll try it anyway. As soon as I pushed it I read descriptions of some of the stories.

They were kinda weird but was that MY name? Hmm, me and Sakura? Hmm, I guess she's kinda hot, not as good looking as me but I guess I kinda need a girlfriend.

Maybe I could- Kakashi! OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! WHAT IS HE WEARING? IS THAT SPANDEX?

He's been spending too much time with that Lee dude.

"Erm, I am here to bail out…uh…those people." He said in a girlish voice, and why doesn't he have his book with him. IMPOSTER!!! IMPOSTER I SAY!!! Well I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun…other people." 'He' said in a…flirty way? That's weird. But no one seemed fazed except for 'Sasuke-kun'.

I have a bad feeling about this; well I'll guess you'll see me next time on ROAD TRIP!

-Holds out peace sign- "I know you'll miss me, but…still fare-

"Shut-up Gaara, the chapters over"

"You shut-up Temari, you're just jealous of all this." He retorts to his sister as he motions over his body.

"Psh"

"Okay people, it's over, well not all the way, just be quiet while me and Itachi-kun…go into that room, toodles.

"RxR!" The siblings shout together.


End file.
